Leadframes are widely utilized in the formation of integrated circuit packages. They provide an integral piece which includes leads and contacts which may be wire bonded to bond pads on the die. The leadframe contacts are made to leadframe fingers which extend toward the die. One end of each leadframe finger receives a wire bond and is connected to the bond pads by wires formed in the conventional wire bonding process.
The opposite ends of the leadframe fingers connect to a dam bar or rail which supports the fingers prior to singulation. Each of the fingers extends outwardly from the dam bar to a position near to but spaced from the bond pads on the die. The leadframe fingers are encapsulated in a plastic material to form the package. During the package formation step called singulation, the dam bars are severed away from the remainder of the leadframe fingers.
It is sometimes necessary to use long leadframe fingers to connect to a particular bond pad. These elongated leadframe fingers are prone to being damaged prior to the package manufacturing process or during the package manufacturing process itself. In addition, these delicate leadframe fingers may be subject to leadframe finger sweep wherein as the encapsulant is added to form the plastic package, the leadframe fingers may be displaced, bent or otherwise damaged.
Thus, there is a need to prevent damage to elongated leadframe fingers used in leadframes.